Renesmee Gets Twilighted : Book One
by glasgowgirl
Summary: Post-BD. My spin on the Cullen's read the Twilight Saga, with an added twist. When Renesmee learns the truth about her families life before she was born, will her questions finally be answered, or will reading only cause more questions to arise?


**Renesmee Gets Twilighted  
>Part One<strong>

**Preface**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any Twilight Canon Character's, or any scene's/quotations from the book/movies, or any landmarks mentioned in the story. The wonderful Miss Stephenie Meyer does. However, I wish I did, but it's only true in my dreams lol. I own only the plotline for this fanfic.

**AN: My spin on the Cullen's read the twilight saga, with a twist.  
>Direct dialogue from the books will be represented in <em>Italics.<em>**

**Anyways on with the first piece of the pie, so to speak. Enjoy...x**

* * *

><p>It had been four peaceful years since the Volturi had left the Cullen family to return to normality. Many things had marked the passing of these years though. Firstly, Charlie was no longer with them, after suffering a heart attack at work last year. Bella had been devastated, but that had been what the family needed to move them on from Forks.<p>

They were now located in Canada, Jacob included, where the wild-life was plentiful. Renesmee although only five years old technically, now looked and acted like your average thirteen year old, mood swings included.

* * *

><p>It was to be an overcast fall day in Toronto, so Alice had planned a shopping trip for Nessie, Rose and herself.<p>

Bella would be joining Esme, Jasper and Emmett for a hunting trip, where as Carlisle, would be working a double shift, at the local hospital, by which he was now employed.  
>Jacob was heading home to the reservation for the weekend, to check in with the pack, and Edward was staying home, to continue with the new composition, on which he had been working.<p>

Renesmee, although not with the intensity of her mother, did not much care for shopping either, now she had reached the stage of adolescence, but once Alice had decided you were going, there was no getting out of it. For being petite and pixie like, she was not a force to be reckoned with.

However, once she entered the small bookshop, in the huge Toronto mall, her enthusiasm for the trip began to soar a whole lot more. Rose and Alice, had gone to check out some chic handbag boutique, so Renesmee was alone, in the world of literature by which, much like her parents, she was so enthralled.

She swiftly made her way to the teen romance section in which the human girls who were physically her age were so drawn too, hoping for a change. After dismissing several titles, a series of three books entitled _The Twilight Saga_ caught her eye.

She swiftly pulled down a copy the first book in the series, _Twilight_, and began to hastily read the summary on the back of the book...

Renesmee's mouth dropped open in awe. The books seemed to be about her mother and fathers relationship, when she was still a human. Renesmee had longed to hear the stories of the pre-Nessie years, for as long as she could remember, but her family had been rather sparse with the details, telling her only the stories they wanted her to hear. However, Renesmee was sure there was so much more to the story, than her family were letting on.

So in a moment of impulse, she pulled down the other two books in the series from their place on the shelf, and made her way to the cashpoint, where she paid with her platinum credit card, custom of the Cullen family. She had no need to worry about her aunt prying, regarding her purchases, since Alice couldn't see the future decisions of hybrids such as Nessie.

It was late by the time the girls got back. Alice tended to get carried away when shopping was involved, at least she'd thought to stop on a food break for Nessie along the way though. Only Edward was home when they returned.

Renesmee ventured over to where her father was situated at the piano, and exchanged pleasentries and tidbits of information about her shopping trip with him, before excusing herself, to go read the first couple of chapters of her new book before calling it a night, since she was already feeling the physical drain of Alice's intensive retail workout.

No-one questioned her motives as they called goodnight to her, from their now various locations around the house. Once in her bedroom, Renesmee quickly let down her hair and brushed it out, before heading into the bathroom to wash her face and clean her teeth. As soon as she was done in front of the bathroom counter, she quickly made her way back to her bedroom, and removed a pair of baby blue satin pyjama's from her dresser to change into. Now suitably attired, she climbed into her luxurious four-poster bed, taking the bag from the bookstore with her as she went.

She turned the main light out, from the switch situated above her bed, leaving the bedside lamp as the only light source. The shadows now illuminating the room, making for a more intense setting.

From the bag she withdrew the first book in the series. The cover was emblazoned with the image of a pair of hands suspending an apple in midair, and was named _Twilight. _Intrigued, Renesmee eagerly began to read...

* * *

><p><em>I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.<em>

God, my mom was a morbid thinker in her human days, Renesmee thought with a silent chuckle to herself and a sigh.

_ I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_ Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

Surely she isn't referring to my dad, Renesmee found herself mentally turning over the possibilities in her head as she took in the words, swimming on the page in-front of her.

_ I knew if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

Wow, mom, was a complex thinker, but she seemed to have major self esteem issues, she contemplated to herself, curiosity taking over now though, she eagerly read on...

_ The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

Knowing my mom was still alive made me let out a sigh of relief, obviously someone had saved her, though I was secretly hoping it would be my dad, Renesmee found herself thinking. Keen to know more, she thumbed the pages delicately until, she came to the next chaper, and began to read once more. _First Sight_...

* * *

><p>(DOWNSTAIRS – Taking place at the same time.)<p>

Renesmee was unusually quiet, and Edward found himself being drawn to her thoughts. Thoughts from her mothers human perspective of her encounter with James, assaulted his brain. Thoughts that should not be coming his daughter were invading his mind, and he had no idea how she knew of these memories.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, Edward delved deeper into Renesmee's thoughts, and came across the source, a book entitled _Twilight. _With a little more probing he was able to decipher that she had picked up this book while shopping in Toronto today, after being intrigued by the summary. After having just read the preface, she was just now about to begin the first chapter.

No wonder she had been intrigued, the story seemed to be a thoroughly accurate portrayal of Bella and Edwards relationship, from Bella's human years, in the pre-nessie era, told from Bella's perspective, as if she'd penned the story herself, if the summary and preface from Renesmee's thoughts was anything to go by..

Edward found himself thinking, he didn't blame her for being intrigued, he would have been too. They had put off telling her things she had been wanting to know for way too long, just to keep her their innocent child, for just the tiny bit longer, as she grew up so rapidly as it was. But maybe now was the perfect time, the perfect oppurtunity to let Nessie figure out her past, her history and her heritage for herself?

Edward once again found himself pondering what to do, and wishing Bella was here so that he could seek her counsel. In the end, he settled his resolve on letting her read through the next chapter on her own, and then discreetly inviting himself to join her for the one that followed, before insisting she call it a night.

He firmly decided upon monitoring the content of that first chapter through his daughters thoughts though, and he soon heard the title of the first chapter _First Sight, _reverbrating through his mind, as Renesmee began to read...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the preface just to get you guys in the mood. I've already begun working on the next chapter, but please let me know what you think. Whether its just a few words or a paragraph long, I love to hear your thoughts on my work. Good or bad, constructive criticism is equally welcome. What did you like and what didn't you like? Reviews are what inspire me to keep writing, so please leave me a note and let me know what you thought :D...x<strong>


End file.
